Amelie De Wulf
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Amelie_De_Wulf" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Algemene informatie Amelie De Wulf is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 30 december 2016 vertolkt wordt door Erika Van Tielen. Familie en Liefdesleven Amelie is de jongere zus van Lars De Wulf en de dochter van Brigitte De Wulf. Zij en Lars zijn zonder vader opgegroeid. Tijdens hun jeugd woonden ze samen met Brigitte naast de villa van Guido Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose De Putter. Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche hebben zelfs nog op Amelie gebabysit. Wanneer de familie De Wulf verhuisde begon Amelies moeder een relatie met Hubert, een man die geliefd werd door Lars en Amelie, en ze kregen samen nog een dochter Charlotte De Wulf. Zij overleed echter op tweejarige leeftijd door een ongelukkige val van een keldertrap, terwijl Amelie op haar aan het letten was. Zij was op dat moment echter zelf nog maar 11 jaar en ze heeft de dood van haar jongere zusje nooit echt kunnen verwerken. Vele jaren later keert Amelie terug in het leven van de Van den Bossches. Al snel wordt duidelijk dat ze niet op haar mondje is gevallen. Amelie is een pittige dame die rechtdoorzee is, maar evenzeer joviaal, complexloos en goed van inborst. Ze is het 'zorgenkindje' van Lars. Volgens hem kan Amelie niet om met verantwoordelijkheid en geld. Regelmatig staat ze dan ook aan zijn deur om dat laatste te vragen. In 2017 blijkt Amelie een relatie te hebben gehad met een zekere Gijs, die haar in april van datzelfde jaar op straat zette. Later die maand kust ze Niko Schuurmans, bij wie ze een kamer huurt, maar daar blijft het ook bij. In september 2017 lijkt er iets moois te bloeien tussen Amelie en Peter Van den Bossche, maar ze blijft hem tijdlang aantrekken en afstoten. In november 2017 blijkt dat Amelie nog een zusje, Charlotte De Wulf, had dat overleed toen Amelie 11 jaar was. In diezelfde maand begint ze officieel een relatie met Peter Van den Bossche. Op 1 december onthult Amelie een groot geheim: ze is de dochter van Guido Van den Bossche, die vroeger een relatie had Brigitte De Wulf. Hierdoor verbreken Amelie en Peter hun relatie. In maart 2018 ziet Amelie Gino Maes terug. De twee hadden in het verleden een relatie van 2 jaar, die uiteindelijk is stukgelopen. Amelie biecht Peter op dat Gino haar eerste echte lief was voordat ze hem leerde kennen. In april 2018 beslissen Amelie en Gino om uit elkaar te gaan als vrienden, net voordat hij wordt opgepakt door de politie. In september 2018 doet Jonas Versteven Amelie binnen voor een weddenschap, maar wilt graag meer. Eind mei 2019 slaat er alsnog een vonk over tussen Niko en Amelie, waarbij zij hem kust. Studies en Beroepsleven Amelie studeerde kort Economie en is daarna gaan schilderen. Beiden hield ze niet lang vol. Naast haar (dure) studies heeft Amelie nog verschillende soorten jobs gedaan waaronder muziek, in de verkoop, in een casino en in de horeca. Meer bepaald heeft ze in onder andere 5 cafés, een snookerhal gewerkt en heeft ze ervaring als propper, bloemschikster, taxichauffeur en personal assistent van een crimineel. In januari 2017 blijkt Amelie werkloos te zijn en eist ze geld van haar broer. Volgens Lars kan ze niet om met verantwoordelijkheid en geld. Niet veel later neemt Amelie terug afscheid van haar broer, want ze kan opnieuw aan de slag in een café. In april van datzelfde jaar keert ze al terug naar de omgeving van Lars, die haar tijdelijk de job als onthaalbediende bij VDB aanbiedt. Ze houdt de job maar een dag vol en gaat nadien samen met Niko Schuurmans aan de slag om een nieuw bier te maken als tegenhanger van de 'Gust'. In oktober 2017 vertelt Louise dat ze in hetzelfde tuincentrum als Amelie heeft gewerkt. In november 2017 gaat Amelie aan de slag als barvrouw in de Jan en Alleman. In maart 2018 komen we te weten dat Amelie indertijd samen met Gino Maes drugs heeft gesmokkeld. Hij ontving namelijk de pakketten en zij was de koerier. 'Trivia' *In 2018 wordt Amelie 35 jaar. Ze verjaart op 29 juni. *Erika Van Tielen duikt van december 2016 tot en met maart 2017 slechts sporadisch op in de reeks (zowel in levende lijve als in een telefoongesprek). Pas vanaf april 2017 vervoegde ze de vaste cast. *De schrijvers dachten eraan om Amelie te koppelen aan Kevin. Dat kwam ter sprake in een aflevering achter de schermen bij 'Cathérine'. 'Generiek' Generiek8-09.jpg Generiek8-13.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_5.jpg Generiek8-Zomer24.png Generiek8-Zomer29.png Generiek8-Zomer31.png Generiek8-Zomer32.png Generiek8-Zomer39.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' Familie_portret2017_amelie_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_amelie_02.jpg JanineErika2017.jpg Familie 27 Amelie portret wit.png LoftLars-MarieBrigitteLarsAmelie-S27.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Amelie De Wulf